Fool's gold
by Taurusdoodles99
Summary: Talon seeks out a fairly old element known as Aurtralium but there is hardly any information to go off of. Overwatch, having more access to government documents, know just what to do. Winston and Jack research nine men, ruthless killers, and decide to recruit them. Will contain OCC Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment, TF2 belongs to Valve
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Heya! Heres a Ow/Tf2 crossover fic. Hope you enjoy.** **Please inform me of ANY typos! Ive made sure to proofread, however I feel as though I have possibly missed some. Thank you.**

It was a sunny morning already in the rural territory of Sweden. The fiery orb above shined down brightly upon the building amongst it. The grass swished in the wind, animals of all sizes swimming about it.

The building in the middle, like a secret island of sorts, was tall. 3 stories to be exact; adding 2 extra basement levels beneath. Bodies of different ethnicities bustle around to prepare for a certain anticipated arrival. They wore weaponry and technology as if it were apart of their everyday apparel. They would joke around like close family members, just having the best time ever, even when a darkness looms over them.

One particular stressed man, Jack Morrison or better known as Soldier 76, ordered some operatives around. He asserted his dominance by barking at fresh faces, but those who really knew him already understood who was in charge and took their order to heart and mind. He was a fearless leader, commander of Overwatch.

Jack stood next to a gigantic figure, one who was well known among all operatives. Winston was a mountainous gorilla with a soft heart. He was like a teddy bear build to be friends with. He was intellectual in every way imaginable. He even brought back the former Overwatch operatives, making him second in command.

Both commanders conversed with each other, making sure things were to plan. "So Lena, Mei, Angela, Reinhardt, Freeha, Torbjorn, and McCree will be joining today's meeting?" Winston checked.

"Yes. They're all the best to have for this mission, so its wise to have them introduced upfront first rather than later on." Jack confirmed. "We need them to trust these people before any actions are taken."

Winston grunted a yes.

The two sat in the mess hall, a very huge room with tons of tables. The Swedish base was one of the largest of at least 40 Overwatch bases, although, 1 of only 6 still standing today. It was large for the purpose of being the major meeting areas for the foreign members who were stationed elsewhere. This was thought to be the best possible spot to meet up due to the seclusion the valley held. And so today, it was the best choice for the now secret reforming of the new Overwatch.

As the two talked, a petit young lady came running in with something on her mind. The girl trotted her way to the two commanders. Jack looked to his left where she stood, almost out of breath.

"Hana? What is it?" The commander asked.

"I think those guys, whoever they are, are hear." With that, Winston and Jack gathered their belongings and left the mess hall.

Hana led the two older beings to the hanger where the men had arrived. Many of the agents, previous and new, gathered around in curiosity. Lena Oxten, aka Tracer, was asking the oldest looking of all ten. He wore a red suit and bore a cigarette within his heart shaped lips. The man stood there as though he was able to ignore the hyperactive woman. The others brought their luggage from the jet they had flew in.

"You're here sooner than we'd thought." Winston greeted the lone gentleman.

"Oui. I wanted to sleep in, but my children had said otherwise." The red clad man pointed behind him to the two bickering young ones. Winston chuckled at this as he remembered the warning of constant useless fighting from certain twins.

"Don't ask me to split them up. I don't care what they do anymore." He scratched the scruff that clung to his face.

"Oi," A head poked out from the entrance way of the jet. "Get yer damn French ass in here and help. Damn spook..." Said man rolled his eyes and hesitantly went in. On his way in, he hit the backs of the twins' heads to make them stop.

Jack followed the displeased Frenchman inside, ready to greet the new men. Once inside, he took a look at his newest recruits. They all varied in ages, sizes and by the looks of it, skills. Commander Morrison barely knew anything about these guys, save for some old files he was given months ago.

"Howdy there." A short man containing a southern, possibly Texan, accent greeted. He wore one single glove, a hard hat with goggles wrapped around, and some overalls. Even from a mile away, you could tell this man was southern born and raised. Jack nodded and extended his hand as a greeting card. The country man took it kindly. "Names Dell Conager. You must be Commander Morrison."

"Yes sir. I read a lot about your work, Mr. Conager. Your really good at what you do." Jack complimented.

"Aw shucks, I'm blushing!" Dell joked. "But, uh, call me Dell."

"Well I look forward to working with you, Dell."

"Likewise, Commander."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Both men turned their attentions towards the source.

Over by a corner stood a struggling young boy, the same boy who was bickering with another earlier. He held three bags, visibly heavy, and had trouble holding them. The girl whom was also part of the early argument, smirked on. He glared daggers at the taller girl, sending a nonverbal threat her way; if looks could kill, she'd be dead right about now.

In one swift motion, the girl knocked the cargo from the boy's arms, causing him to tumble as well due to the sudden weight configuration. The girl then began to laugh.

"Hey!" Dell barked, arms crossed. "The heck are you two idiots doing? Jamie, help your dang stupid brother up!" The girl, known as Jamie, Jack had assumed, scoffed as she reluctantly offered a hand to the other.

Jack chuckled a bit. "Do they fight a lot?" Dell nodded. "Yep. They're true siblings. Always fighting, but always together." He shook his head with laughter. "Here, let me introduce you to everyone." He offered.

Dell guided the commander to where the French man stood, watching others situate and bicker. He took notice of the guests invading his space. "What is it?" He asked nonchalantly, exhaling smoke.

"Commander, this is Leon Dubois. His specialty is espionage." Jack offered a hand to the gentleman. However, Leon mearly looked at other's hand, then up to Jack's scarred face. He observed each crevice of his scars, trying to see if he could truly trust him.

The man's eyes informed the veteran spy of his age, the battles he's endured, how much bloodshed he's witnessed. His demeanor showed confidence and alertness. Leon stared into the commander's stressed blue orbs for a second.

He lifted his dress shoe, putting the cigarette he was smoking out, then making haste to place said cigarette into a case he kept in his suit jacket. He never misplaced his eyes from the man.

Leon extended a gloved hand to his new superior. "It is nice to meet you, Commander Morrison." Jack took the gesture firmly, now asserting his dominance. However, Leon had asserted his own by a subtle glare. "Likewise, Mr. Dubois." They retracted hands.

"Please," Leon waved in dejection. "Call me Leon. That is, here at base. Outside, you may refer to me as, simply, Spy." Jack nodded, not in understanding, but confusion.

"Right, well, uh, we should go. Got others introduce." Dell intersected. The two men walked away from the classy Frenchman.

Dell leaned over a bit, although not reaching his ear due to height difference. "Don't worry about him. In his line of business, he couldn't trust no one. Hell, for an entire year he refused to talk me because of my hand. Or lack there of." Dell jabbed, trying to break the silence.

The Texan guided his superior over to the cockpit where an aged man barely of average height had been. He was crouched down to see below the pilot seat, cooing as if he were a bird.

"Howdy, doc." Dell greeted. "Still trying to find that danged bird?" This statement made the man shoot up.

"Excuse me!?" He yelled, an immediate recognizable accent spilling out. It was German. "I am not looking for a 'danged bird', I am looking for mein Archimedes!" The man was dressed in a lab coat with a white dress shirt and khaki pants to accompany it.

Dell laughed off the German's shouts. "Commander, this is Doctor Ludwig Müller. He's a mighty fine doctor." Dell complimented, causing the aforementioned doctor to push up his circular spectacles from embarrassment.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Doctor Müller. I actually read a paper you wrote. One of my doctors showed it to me several years back." This got the doctor's attention. He stood up and brushed his knees off to free them of any dust. He extended a bear claw-like hand with an accompanying, very questionable, smile.

Jack took it, returning the smile. "Oh!" Ludwig exclaimed. "While you are here, you can meet Hanna!" He took advantage of the other's grasp and pulled him further into the pilot's area.

There in the second chair of the cockpit sat a girl, looking no older than at least 14. However, it was fairly hard to tell due to the burns on her face, across her nose to her right ear. Her hair was a short dark brown, eyes showing a distinct affiliation of being of asian decent. Her clothes were something a small girl would wear, blue overalls with heart patches and a long sleeve lavender shirt. She sat crisscrossed with headphones in and focused on a tablet.

"Hanna," Ludwig tapped her shoulder. She paused her video and removed her headphones, but said nothing. "This is Commander Morrison. Say hello."

Hanna looked to where to the new stranger was. She studied him like Leon had, but with a bland expression rather than a observing one. Then she shook her head and turned her attention back to her tablet.

Dell chuckled a bit. The Texan began to reverse his steps, beckoning for the Commander to follow. Ludwig was left alone to continue his interrupted search.

The southern born man sighed. "Don't mind her," He commented. "She, uh. She's autistic. And has a few other problems goin' on." Jack nodded in understanding. "You'll usually see her watching Disney movies or playing card games. Hanna is pretty harmless nowadays."

"Its alright. I get it." Jack said. Dell brought the man over to a very tall, scruffy looking man. He donned a fairly dirty attire; a hunter's hat, some reflective glasses, a less than khaki vest, a pair of worn blue jeans, and a button down white dress shirt with patches of dirt among it's fabric surface.

The scrawny man whipped around with an inquisitive look of disgust, arms crossed, sensing their unwanted presence.

"What." He spat, no emotion detected within his thick accent.

"This here is Commander Jack Morrison. Commander, this is Mundy." Said Australian rolled his eyes underneath his sheilds, not particularly the one for meeting new people so early in the day. He scratched his rough unshaven cheek.

"Look Dell. Either you straighted that damn bloke up or I break his neck." He pointed his skinny thumb twords the earlier boy who was now goofing off with his sister. Dell held the man back with his gloved hand. "I'll take care of it, okay? Just stay away from the kid." He reassured in just above a whisper.

The Texan nudged his new superior away from the raging Australian. He caught his eye on a mountainous man, comparable to Winston himself, entering the aircraft.

"Hey, Misha!" Dell called. The behemoth strided over with arms crossed. Once over, Jack had gotten a good up close glance of the towering man. His stature is similar to that of Zaryanova's, Jack thought.

"Da?" He asked in Russian.

"Meet Commander Jack Morrison." Dell introduced.

The skyscraper of a man grunted. instead of offering a hand, he gave the other a soft smile; well as soft a smile as he could. He walked off to the cockpit where the doctor still resided.

"He's not much of a talker. Sorry. By the by, his name's Misha." Dell apologized. Without letting Jack have another word, the southerner led him to the corner where the twins were playing a handheld gaming console.

"Let me play! I could beat more ass with Link than you can!" The girl complained.

"Oh shut up. I'm good at playin' Link. Plus I've played all the original Zelda games!" Her brother counterattacked.

"Commander, this Jeremy," Dell pointed to the boy. "And this is Jamie." Pointing to the girl.

The pair turned their attention to the new man in front of them. Jamie walked over to him, to examine him closer. She wore the same expression that Leon had.

"The fuck happened to your face...?" Jeremy asked.

"What the fuck, Bozo!?" Jamie screamed.

"What? I'm jus' askin'."

"Hey, what have I told you two about language!" Leon yelled from across the plane.

"Screw you, buttface!" Both said in unison twords the Frenchman.

Jack laughed slightly. "No, its okay." He said. "I got it a lot with a few of the agents here."

"The hell's all this yellin' fer? Someones tryin' ta sleep, ye know." Came a very thick drowsy Scottish accent. Jack looked down as the twins and Dell only ignored him. It was drunken Scott hugging a sheathed sword and bag, with a few bottles strown around him. He had an eye patch and a black beanie atop his head. He grunted as Jack kicked his leg.

"Uh, is he okay?" Jack asked.

"Nah. He's fine. Just a lot drunk, ya know." Jamie shrugged.

Dell bent down to the Scott. "This is Tavish. Don't worry, he's usually drunker than this."

"And that's a... good thing?" The twins walked off as they saw Leon, Mundy, and Hanna take off.

"Yep. He's much more dangerous when beyond intoxicated." Dell shrugged his square shoulders. He pushed an arm underneath Tavish's opposite arm. He lifted the larger man up, visible difficulty displayed. Jack decided help the shorter southerner, lifting some weight off of him. After some difficulty, the two men hefted the other to an empty seat.

They sat down themselves, resting from the dead weight they had carried. Dell glanced at the door, as if he were expecting someone. He took his old hardhat off to reveal a clean shaven head, almost like a buzz cut. "Dang it." He mumbled. Jack had cocked his head slightly, not knowing what was wrong. Then, out of the blue, Dell stood and jostled Tavish awake. The drunk Scott woke with a shock, almost hitting Dell in the jaw.

"What...?" He pondered aloud. "Wheres Doe?" Dell asked.

"Thought he was um... calling his wife?" He asked himself, obviously distorted. "Why? He leave his things in here, or somethin'?"

"No," The Texan pointed his thumb in the Commander's direction. "Gotta let him and Doe meet before he thinks he's running the place." Tavish nodded and drooped his head down on his shoulder for support.

"He's, uh, probably behind the, uh, um... Where am I?" He looked around, squinting his one eye, looking delirious. Dell shook his head as he gestured Jack to follow once again.

Dell led to taller fellow past the still wandering Overwatch agents. Lena still bugged Leon who was visibly trying his hardest to just finish his cigarette. Mundy sat with his beloved hat over his face, Hanna laying one if his sprawled out legs. Jeremy took a liking to one of the younger agents, Hana, while Jamie kept asking Winston questions.

Avoiding the other two agents, Reinhardt and Torbjorn, were easy as they were most curious of the bigger Russian, who was walking out with a vintage mini gun.

As they wandered to the back of the plane, they heard talking. The man conversing had a southern accent just as Dell has, however it was much more clearer. As they approach the man, Jack took notice of a worn US World War 2 uniform that this man had chose to wear. To complete his ensemble, he wore a somewhat dented army hat that was far too big on his head. He held a cell phone close to his ear. "...tell Chris I love him and to shut up and eat his greens." He chuckled at his own statement. He took notice of the new presence behind him, looking over his shoulder. "Alright, Zhanna. I've gotta go. Love you, honey." He bid farewell, then hung up.

He walked up to the newcomer and lifted a confidant hand twords him.

"Jane Doe, sir!" He stated in a clear loud tone. He then connected a flat hand to his forehead, saluting the other. Jack took the man's hand, again, asserting his strength to ensure his dominance.

"Commander Jack Morrison," Jack stated. "Nice to met you, Jane."

"Call me Doe. My father wanted a second daughter but settled for me." He said confidently, a small laugh following. They retracted hands.

"Jack," The aforementioned commander whipped his head around to see McCree calling him, his deep southern accent sweet cat scratch to his ears. The older male rolled his tired blue eyes. "Winston wants to get everyone to their rooms so the meeting can start." As he spoke, the cowboy sauntered over to the three men.

"Is that a Texan drawl I hear?" Dell pondered aloud. McCree tipped his hat back up to see the shorter man. He smirked widely.

"Not exactly. I wandered all over the west-"

"Causing mischief, stealing, running around with a deadly gang. The list goes on." Jack said sarcastically.

"As I was saying," McCree yelled at his superior. "I went around to all parts of the great south and west. Since I traveled a lot, guess I picked up an accent. Names Jessie McCree, by the way." He shrugged. "Now c'mon. Big guys waitin'." McCree ushered the men to the front where everyone was now out. They all stood a group, well all except Mundy who was sulking on the airplane steps.

Ludwig stood proudly with a pure white dove atop his shoulder. Misha carried his mini gun delicately while holding onto two suitcase, having no trouble at all. Jamie leaned on Leon's broad shoulder, whilst Jeremy stood next to them still playing his game. Tavish continued to drink heavily, and Hanna stared at him pure disgust; either because of intoxication of the Scott, or because said Scott was interrupting her movie. Leon smoked, what seemed like, his fourth cigarette. It amazed Jack of how strong the man's lungs were.

Both Dell and Doe joined the crowd, Doe making his way to Tavish, and Dell sticking to back. Jack joined Winston and Lena at the front. McCree moved over to the side where Reinhardt, Hana, and Torbjorn Stood.

The large sentient primate cleared his throat, making all ten mercenaries direct their attention upfront.

"How drunk am I...?" Tavish blurted out, now leaning on Doe's shoulder.

Winston looked over at Jack, who shrugged in response, while Lena tried to stifle a laugh. The large mammal straightened his glasses, beginning his announcement.

"Its good to finally meet you all. I've read you're old files in great detail, and I have to say, you ten are very peculiar. However, very much needed." Winston stated. "My name is Winston. I am second in command of Overwatch and the lead scientist. As I'm sure you've all been introduced, but this is Commander Morrison, yours and my, superior. This here," He gestured to Lena. "Is-"

Lena interrupted her furry friend, using speed to make herself known. "Good morning, loves. Lena Oxton, but you can call me Tracer if you'd like!" She said cheerfully. Winston chortled as he watched the hyperactive woman.

"Anyhow," Jack pushed through to add to the quick announcement. "We'd like to take you to your rooms to get you situated. Jessie," He pointed to the futuristic cowboy. "And a few other agents, have prepared your rooms taking into consideration of you've asked for."

Jessie glided over before Jack could in another word. "If you'd follow me." He said slyly. Jack shook his with annoyance plastered on his face. He nonverbally told the group to trail behind.

McCree took the gang of mercenaries out of the hanger and into a hallway with many doors. Jessie stopped with a humorous grin.

"And if you'd look to your left, you'll see ol' Torbie's workspace!" Lena, who was ahead, sauntered over quietly. She came to a halt when she reached McCree.

"To your right is the electrical room! And finally, right in front of you is a complete imbecile!" She said in a friendly tone. She pulled McCree along and ushered for the group to continue. Both Reinhardt and Torbjorn exited the group with a short "see you later", heading for the Swede's office.

They walked for another five minutes until they reached a huge staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I didn't expect anyone to like this. Next chapter is going to be information to clear many things up mentioned in this chapter and for later chapters.**

Jack, Jessie, Lena, and Winston showed the ten to their rooms.

Pryer to their arrival, Leon had emailed Jack of living arrangements that everyone had requested. And of course, Jack had taken that into consideration since he dragged them out of their docile lives.

Mundy and Hanna stayed in the same room, a pull out couch and regular medium child's bed to separate them, and for Misha and Ludwig to share a room. The rest of the team didn't ask for much, only that they don't get stuck with a noisy neighbor.

After getting themselves situated, they all met back at the stairs for the two commanders to guide them to the meeting.

They took them further upstairs where more rooms were located. They ended their escapade after turning three hallways, stopping at a shorter one with a pair of double doors. Winston took the men inside while Jack made some calls. He notified those who needed to attend the meeting to get there or they couldn't start it.

After a short while, Freeha, Reinhardt, and McCree arrived. The two men formally introduced themselves, Freeha being a bit more reclusive.

She sat with her head propped up, wondering why they needed these weird "mercenaries" working for them.

"Hanna," Mudy pressed a few things on the girl's tablet. "Sit here and watch, uh," Squinting his eyes from behind his mirrored glasses he read the screen. "Cinderella... or whatever."

He sat Hanna down next to Freeha, who found herself staring. Can't be more than 12, maybe 15. Freeha thought. I was much younger when I was exposed to violence. Poor kid...

Hanna sat criss crossed watching the screen, oblivious of the Egyptian girl watching her.

"Hey, Freeha." McCree walked up to the reclusive girl. "Come an' meet the guys." He beckoned.

Freeha looked at the cowboy with a skeptical look.

"C'mon, birdie. Stop being such a downer. Your gonna be working with these guys, for fucks sake!"

The young Egyptian rolled her eyes tiredly and groaned, standing up from her sitting position.

"Atta girl!"

"Just show me to the guys so I can sit back down." McCree sucked his teeth.

"Look," He began. "I know your still upset about the broken coffee machine," The futuristic cowboy snickered at her ridiculous reason to be upset. "But this is work. Don't bring your shit show to work. Bad birdie." He scolded.

Freeha tried her best not to laugh as she glided over to where the biggest of the ten stood; quiet but listening to the others bicker.

She studied him. He was peculiar, being the larger of the others. Even challenging Zarya's and Reinhardt's stature.

She extended her tanned hand to his forearm, not particularly able to reach his shoulder.

"Hey," She called to the skyscraper, nonchalantly. "I'm Freeha. Most call me Phara. You are...?" She beckoned. The larger fellow turned to see the smaller figure.

He shrugged. "Misha." He turned back to his original state.

"Hello? Not gonna talk anymore?" He ignored her.

"I need more coffee to deal with this..." Freeha groaned as she backtracked her footing. McCree sighed, aggravated.

"You come back here and make an effort," He thought for a second. "I'll let you use my coffee maker." The cowboy bellowed. Freeha whipped her head around with sparkling eyes.

"For real??"

"Yes, ma'am." He chirped.

As the two made their way to the mildly bustling crowd of "newbies", the other agents walked in; Lena and Mei.

Mei sat herself at the nearest chair while Lena raced over to the new men.

"Hello. Nice to see you lot again." Lena stood next to the youngest looking male, who was leaning back in his chair. Freeha and McCree followed Lena to her spot.

All chatter was either focused on Reinhardt's boasting or Torbjorn's small talk.

"Hm?" Jeremy looked up, slightly relieved that no one came to boast to him. And slightly happy to see Lena's spiky brunette hair. "Uh, your Ms. Fast Feet, aren't ya?" He pondered.

"Lena Oxton. Also referred to as Tracer."

"Might've heard of her from all of her escapades." Freeha spoke up with a smirk, jumping into the conversation.

"Escapades?" Jeremy leaned forward. "Can't say that I have. He looked Lena up and down, however said woman didn't notice.

McCree snorted. "She jumped roof after roof in King's Row goin' after an assassin. She made news all over UK and different parts of the world."

Jeremy shrugged it off. He leaned back again and closed his eyes, adjusting his cap. "I don't watch news. I live in Paris with my dad and sister, so everything's in French."

"Wait," Freeha scoffed. "You live in France but can't speak French?" She laughed.

"Nah. I can understand it, s'just I choose not to. Ican read it, but can't speak it. Tried but my accent caused all the vowels 'n shit to sound wrong," The boy paused. He sat up to give his peers attention. "By the way, names Jeremy. I know her and Woody here, but who're you?" His head pointed between Lena and McCree, eyes fixated in a quizzical gaze towards Freeha.

Freeha smiled invitingly. "Freeha. I'm often called Phara when on the field. I specialize in kicking ass." She shrugged smuggly.

"Same. On the field, I'm swifter than a cheetah on an adrenaline rush. They call me Fast Feet."

"Pfft," A laugh rung behind Jeremy. "Like hell we did. Red called you Rabbit and Blu, ya own damn team, called you Twinkle Toes." He turned a light shade of red and jumped up in haste. He lundged for the new girl, tackling her on the floor.

"Take it back!" He yelled, locking his arm around her neck whilst she laughed uncontrollably.

"No way! Its the truth, Bozo!" Lena, McCree, and Freeha tried to suppress a laugh.

Tracer decided enough was enough and broke the two apart. She helped both twins up, one still hysterically laughly, and the other the shade of tomatoes. Jeremy sat back down in a huff, and Jamie leaned on the Brit for support as she calmed down.

"The names Jamie. Older and better twin to Bozo here." She introduced. Jeremy mutter a few curses under his breath.

"By the way, Britty-bitty," Jamie wrapped herself around Tracer's frame, not at all caring for her personal space. "My brother has the hots for you!"

"Shut up, Jams!" Jeremy shouted through gritted teeth.

"Bozo and Britty, sittin' in a tree." She cackled.

Jamie dashed into the small crowd, Jeremy soon following after.

"I won't tell him." Tracer shrugged smugly, giggling quietly.

A loud gruff bark pierced the air. Attention was brought to the graying commander. Everyone stopped what they were doing out of respect, directing themselves to their seats to listen.

"Mei," A stout woman responded with a "yes commander", expressing esteem.

"Where is Mercy?" He asked.

"Oh, right!" She jumped. "She couldn't make it. Jamison has another concussion."

Jack mentally rolled his eyes. Always blowing himself up, damn junker. Jack thought bitterly. "Alright then. We'll have to conduct this meeting without her." He nodded to Winston, who'd been perched on his specially made chair, 5 times bigger than the regular ones. Jack strided over to the center of the table, Winston turning it on.

"As you know, I am Strike Commander Jack Morrison. Welcome to the newly revamped Overwatch."

It was Winston's turn to speak up now. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "I am Winston, second in command. Well, only on account of reforming the organization and all. I was given the roll not on my terms, however, because everyone said I should. I-" Tracer interrupted the mountainous ape. "Your rambling, love." She sang. Small, brief chuckles gravitated around the room.

"My apologies..." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Now," Jack boomed. "These are former expert fighters who have a extensive background in fighting and knowledge for the task at hand." He signaled for one of the men to introduce themselves.

Dell stood proudly, the others a bit sheepish. "I am Dell Conager. An expert engineer. I look forward to workin' with ya'll." He tipped his hard hat and sat back down, nudging Leon who glared at him bitterly.

Leon begrudgingly stood. "Call me Leon within the vicinity of this building. Outside, you may call me Spy." He ended his speech and sat back down.

"Jane Doe, sir." A built man saluted towards both commanders. "I will serve Overwatch well."

The larger man rolled his eyes "I am Misha. I specialize in heavy weapons." The large tower of a man stated. He crossed his arms in protest, no longer wanting to talk.

Next was the lean Australian. "Mudy. Sniper." He mumbled.

"And I am Jeremy. Best damn runner you will ever see." The boy's sister pushed him to the side.

"Don't listen to Bozo here. I can run faster than him any day."

"Like you hell you can!" Jeremy retorted.

"Duh!"

"Prov-"

"Sit down, now! Both of you!" The Frenchman demanded. His face was flushed with anger.

Ludwig cleared his throat and stood with confidence. "Doctor Ludwig Müller. I dabble in science and practice medicine." He gestured to the passed out scott to his left. "This is Tavish. He specialized in demolition and consuming too much alcohol. And over there," He pointed to Hanna. "Is Hanna. She no longer partakes in combat, but you will find in her files that she was a pyrotechnic." He sat back down.

The hyper intelligent primeape pressed a switch on the conference table, a blue holographic globe popping up.

Jack stepped up to the plate. He had a remote in his hand, pressed it, which caused the globe to zoom in to a singular location.

One of the men leaned forward, interest peaked for the chosen location.

"This is what is known as the Badlands. Its located in Mexico and, as of recently, unexplored." The commander informed. "The Saxton corporation is in possesion of this land, who we are now allies with." Tracer raised her hand, interrupting her leader.

"What's so special about a wasteland of rocks?" She pondered.

"It's special because its the only known modern source of an undocumented element; Australium."

"Wait a minute," Ludwig spoke up. "I thought Helen used the last bit up."

"Yeah, she did. Must've missed a mine under the arenas." Jamie suggested.

"Correct." Jack nodded. "I've read all the files. Your old director had all the Australium mines cleaned out," He pressed the remote a second time, bringing up an old document. "A deposit was left untouched near the end of the Red vs. Blu war. It's been said, by Saxton Hale himself, that the deposit was too deep for the mining team to reach."

"Yeah. I remember skimming through my grandfather's map he charted for Helen," Dell added. "Things so deep, Helen had a special drill he and father was bulidin'. Gave up 'cause my grandfather passed away and my father was no longer on Helen's good side." He chuckled away, reminiscing on old memories.

"Right," Jack continued. "Well, today, we have the technology to build a drill in a minimum of two days. The terrorist organization, Talon, could already have one and could also be attempting to mine the element."

Tracer raised her hand again. "Why's it called Australium, exactly?"

"It was first discovered in Australia. We used it for everything until we ran out. My birth parents had their own supply but painted a damn rocket with the shit." Mundy coldly shrugged, bitterness laced within each vowel.

"What was Australium used for?" Mei wandered.

"Its this metal-like element. Not exactly a solid, not exactly a liquid." Ludwig stood up from his seat and began to pace the room. "It can adapt it's physical state to better fit its use. It was used for payment, weaponry. You name it. It was used for Blutarch, Redmond, and Gray Mann, as well as Saxton Hale, for Australium powered life extending machines, demonstrating the endless possibilities for the ele-"

"Hey, Doc?"

"Yes, Jeremy?"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me!?"

The German man huffed in annoyance, Misha cocked a brow at the man, resulting in Ludwig sitting back down, cutting down his anger.

"So, yer sayin' that these talon guys are trying to find some old shit we used ta deal with?" Tavish sat up groggily. He squinted his eye at the hologram. "Sounds legit ta me."

"But why. I wander..." Dell trailed.

"Well we don't exactly know why they are trying to find Auatralium now. Vishkar hasn't found anything either."

"Wait. Vishkar has not found anything yet? But they are always on top of things." Torbjorn interjected.

McCree leaned back in his chair. "Y' don't think they're plannin' somthin' with Doctor evil, do ya? Lady's psycho as all hell and Doomfist and Reaper has got her on their side."

"Moira wouldn't know what to do with an undocumented element. There's no information online or in the textbooks. Hell, Jack had to go through one hundred year old files to find these blokes."

"Your underestimating Moira. She injected Gabe with rabbit blood or nano-bots, or whatever. Now he's like a damn ghost." McCree pointed out. "If she can figure out how to give Gabe some 'super powers', she can find a way to use Australium."

"For all we know, that psychopath has created a doomsday device." Reinhardt mumbled.

"Okay, okay. Quiet it down, everyone." The commander jumped in. "All we know now is there is little to no activity going on within Talon. Zarya has reported only an attempted assassination against Katya Volskaya. Talon is laying low now that Akande is out of prison."

"And the best we can do is wait?" Tracer scoffed. "Like I'd want to wait and see what Doctor Evil, Ice Queen, and Ghost Rider is up to! Two of them bloody abandoned us and one is mentally insane!"

"Lena, sit back down. Now is not the time to bring that up." Mei reasoned.

Winston leaned forward. "Lena..." He trailed. With that, the British racer plopped down in a huff, still clearly frustrated.

Clearing his throat, Jack turned his attention to Winston. Said gorilla bowed his head.

"Yes, uh," He adjusted his glasses. "We will be keeping an eye on the Badlands thanks to Mann Co. and the Saxton corporation. I've gotten into contact with the CEO, who has agreed to an alliance."

"Wait you mean little Donny? It's been what, 10 years right?" Mundy asked the southerner beside him.

"No. I think Simon inherited the company, not Donny."

"No way. It was totally Donny. He's the smart one. He went to college." Jeremy argued.

"If your asking who the CEO is, its Donovan Ha-"

"Yes, the smart one!"

"Alright, enough of the side talk," Jack barked. "What we're trying to say is, we have no idea what to do. We both know nothing about australium or the war, which is why I've contacted the ten of you. Your services and knowledge will really help us out here."

For once, silence overtook the room. The nine mercenaries looked between each other in understanding thought. The six agents remained strictly inaudible.

Jack scanned the room to look at his peers. He furrowed his brows and pinched his temple.

"Meeting dismissed." He sighed as he made a B-line to the door.

 **N/A: Please inform me on ANY typos, thank you! :)** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!** **Update schedule: Sunday and Thursday**


	3. Explanation

#There are going to ships in this although they aren't going to be "in your face" or anything; **McHanzo, Gency, Lucio x Hana** is implied but barely mentioned, **Medic x Heavy.**

#There is going to technically be 10 mercs but Pyro will no longer count. Instead Pyro will be on the sidelines due to being unmasked and finally taken care of medically(will be explained more in the story). To replace the spot of Pyro is the blu scout, red scout's twin sister-yes I know, I know. Sorta cliché. ***I wrote a fic like 2 years ago about Scout's twin sister and thought about how stupid it was. Decided to add it to this story since it'll be equally as dumb.***

#The mercs were in cryostasis for 39 years(1984-2023). Medic then struck a deal with Merasmus, which ultimately back fired amamd affected all the mercs, making them live longer. ***brother said to incorporate Mersmus into the mercs' past some more and this is the only way I thought of***

#Yes Heavy and Medic got together 6 years later, marrying later on(2029)

#Each merc moves away from each other except for Spy, Blu, and Red who live together as a messed up family. As well as Sniper and Pyro. Sniper takes on the role of being Pyro's legal guardian(they are brother and sister on legal documents)

#Heavy's sister, Zhanna, was froze for the hell of of it.

#Medic and Heavy adopted Angela(Mercy) the moment she was born(year 2040). Her birth mother was a teenage parent of 17 but was not suitable to raise her. They respected the choice of her birth mother wanting her name to be Angela and to have her keep her maiden name. Angela is still in contact with her birth mother but not as much as she was in her youth.

#Soldier and Zhanna are parents of 3 children; Christopher, Aleksandra and Abraham. Ages are as followed: C- 34, Al- 28, Ab- 19

#Zhanna still has the ear necklace Soldier made her. She it wore to their wedding and for the birth of their oldest child. It is preserved in formaldehyde, and rests on their bedside table. Her hand is now replaced with a prosthetic one.

#Medic has grieved over 10 Archenemies; he has done 10 dove funerals and has cried over each of them for a month straight. He still hangs his grievance over the others.

#This is mentioned quite a few times; The Saxton Corporation(The SC) is a separate company to Mann Co. It was originally made and lead by Saxton Hale's oldest son, Noah Hale, in a attempt to mass distribute weapons during a time of war. Its rarely used during times peace. Noah Hale named the company after his father in honor.

#Saxton had 5 kids in total, starting around 2005 with his new love and wife, Bonnabel Hale. In order; Noah, Lachlan, Harrison, Poppy, Isaac.

#Saxton finally passed away in 2028, after the last of the Australium in the machine ran out.

#The Australium would circle around his blood stream for about 10 years. He first used the machine in 1991.

#The war between Redmond and Blutarch Mann was "rewritten" into a simple decade long legal dispute. After the Mann brothers(excluding Grey) and Helen died, the top leading government erased any and all information on the Red vs Blu war, and changed it to something of lesser value. In doing so, it was called the Gravel war, where the twins fought over some land in court and not on a battlefield. In all history classes and textbooks, the war is referred to as a legal dispute about who Zepheniah Mann really left the land for.

 **Ages, names, occupation:**

*Medic(blu) , 57, Ludwig Müller, Neurosurgeon; St. Gallen, Switzerland

*Heavy(red), 49, Mikhail/Misha Petrov-Müller, high school literature teacher; St. Gallen, Switzerland

*Spy(blu), 59, Leon Dubois, still considers himself the master of espionage(lives off of Dubois family fortune); Paris, France

*Soldier(red), 51, Jane Doe, still thinks he's enlisted; Stay at home father of 3; Cincinnati, Ohio

*Sniper(red), 45, Mun-Dee Mundy, shooting range instructor and range owner; New York City

*Engineer(blu), 56, Dell Conagher, works from home as a developer of omnic design; Dallas, Texas

* **Blu** Scout, 24, Jamie Williams, coffee barista; Paris, France

* **Red** Scout, 24, Jeremiah/Jeremy Williams, licensed couch bum; Paris, France

*Demoman(blu), 38, Tavish Finnegan Degroot, demolitionist(of course); Aberdeen, Scotland

*Pyro(red), 17, Hanna Nakamura, not capable of sustaining a job; New York City

*Zhanna Doe, 46, homicide detective; Cincinnati, Ohio

 **Timeline 1972-2040:**

#1972: Helen dies due to insufficient Australium; Miss Pauling is deemed "the new administrator"; Mann Co. is handed back to Saxton

#1973: Mann Co.(Saxton Hale) ends contract with TF Ind.(Miss Pauling); the RED and BLU companies are shut down and made a memorial in honor of the Mann brothers

#1975: Olivia Mann takes power with Grey Mann's army of robots, attempting to eradicate the mercs; a new war begins

#1976-1980: Due to drastic measures, Miss Pauling and Saxton use heavier reinforcements, hiring new mercs

#1980: The war ends, however Olivia is still out for the 9 mercs'- and Zhanna's- blood

#1984: For the safety of the mercs' lives, Saxton and Miss Pauling develop cryostasis chambers; the mercs are froze for allegedly four years so that Mann Co., now low on funds, and Miss Pauling can keep them out of harm's way

#2023: Saxton Hale, surviving with his own improved life-extender machine powered by small nuggets(about the size of a penny) of Australium he's found, finally revives the 10 mercs; he aids the 10 in leading normal lives

#2029: Ludwig and Mikhail marry

#2034-2040: Doe and Zhanna marry; Angela Ziegler is adopted into the Müller-Petrov family; The Saxton Corporation is founded.

 **This is to clear things up when and if you get confused. There is obviously more events that happen to lead to the mercs getting frozen but that'll in the "prequel" I plan to write. This story came before the idea of the prequel so I thought it to be okay to go ahead and start publishing "Fool's gold".** **There is going to be a large chunk of things coming up soon about Saxton Hale and Mann Co. that won't cover any of the information I've stated here. They will also be more talk about Helen and how I speculated her death(y'know since the comic hasn't gotten close to that) and a lot of talk about Miss Pauling since she was the third person to know more about australium.** **Since the Overwatch timeline is still developing, don't point out the plot holes. There will be improvised events, such as what lead Winston and Tracer fighting Doomfist or what exactly made Hanzo attack and almost kill his brother. Either way, please do not point out and say "hey they just said Hanzo tried to kill his brother over a power ranger toy, not this!".** **Chapter 3 maybe late due to senior finals.**


	4. Chapter 3

Something about Talon going after an extremely hard to find element really rubbed the nine mercs the wrong way. They all were forced to hunt for australium for Helen for quite a long time, only for the last biggest source to be blasted off into god knows where!

It wasn't easy forgetting about the troublesome substance and none were too happy being wrapped up into an australium mess once again. It is true they all had some knowledge of australium. They the knew basics. Miss Pauling wouldn't spill the beans on any sort of detail of the element's complete background, save for who discovered it, what it was commonly used for, and why Helen and the Mann brothers were using it. They knew almost next to nothing on the strange element's complete summary.

As the Overwatch agents left the room, aside from Tracer, the nine gathered their thoughts.

Mundy sighed. "We can't bloody get away from Helen's mess, can we?" "'Course we can't. Old hag had us on a leash for practically a lifetime." Jeremy hissed.

"Sorry, guys. Meetings don't usually go like this," Tracer began, noticing the bitter aura amongst the room. "It's usually just McCree mocking Jack, or Genji and Hanzo giving death glares at each other." She chuckled nervously.

Ludwig was helping Doe pick up Tavish. "That is quite alright, Ms. Oxton. We just had no clue we would be brought back into this chaos."

"So," She began. "What exactly happened?"

Jeremy locked his arms, curiosity crossing his face. "What?"

"Like, how did you lot get into the auatralium business?"

"Helen." Engineer simply put. "She was behind a whole lot of businesses and governments because she had her crusty ol' fingertips on a whole stash of the stuff. She is the one who made the Mann brothers stay at war. She hired us all to kill each other over and over again for almost seven years."

"War...?" The Brit asked skeptically.

"Yeah. The RED v BLU war for the gravelpits and a cover up for mining australium."

"Oh! Oh yeah! You mean the Gravel war! The legal dispute between Redmond and Blutarch Mann? They always referred to it as a war, but never thought it was a war..." Lena exclaimed.

"Wait, hold up sec," Dell interjected. "You thought a war was a legal dispute? Its was an obvious, out in the open war! Doe's team was on the news once for throwin' a shoppin' cart out the window. He then proceeded to scream while his team just left him. Miss Pauling had to forward the payments to Helen."

"They ran out of honey!" Doe screamed out in concentrated anger.

Ignoring the helmeted man, Lena crossed her arms and said, "I was taught it was a decade long dispute of who gets the land. They never told us about blood shed." The Brit shrugged.

"Well, never mind that." Ludwig waved his hand dismissively. "I'd like to head to the facility's infirmary. Its been a while since I've practiced medicine." The German doctor walked past everyone, leaving his helmeted friend with a drunk Scott.

"You did brain surgery four hours before left. Are you an addict or something?" Jamie asked, shaking her head, not really expecting an answer.

Misha mumbled a sarcastic yes in his place, following the doctor's footsteps.

"Guess its the medical bay!" Lena exclaimed.

Lena took charge and walked the group to the medical bay, Ludwig anticipating it's appearance. Everyone else just wanted to get this over with, desiring some food and shut-eye. She led them down some long hallways on the first floor. The hallways were all clear and barren, void of noise, excluding the eleven footsteps venturing down.

"Taking a left." The British hero announced as she zipped behind the corner. The others followed.

As they all approached a nearby door, laughing could be heard. "Here we are!" Lena said. "I'll go tell them your here. Sounds like they're with a patient."

As Lena blinked inside the infirmary's doors, the curious neurosurgeon peaked his head around the door frame. He could see long legs kicking up and down as a young boy in a lab coat glared. The long legs laughed in a manner Ludwig could match to one of a madman's.

"Man, stop it!" The boy whined. "I need to check your pupils, so stay still."

The legs didn't stop, instead they laughed louder and kicked more. "Don't you dare kick me!"

"Jamison, I swear to god!" A feminine voice raged.

"With all the concussions, minor or not, I'm surprised the rat is still alive." Lena interjected, now standing out of sight.

"I know. It's like trying to take a baby's temperature!"

"I know, love. Its okay." Lena sympatized. "Well. I'll bring them in now."

With that, the British woman came whizzing in, catching the doctor off guard, as well as his companions.

"Come on." She simply urged.

The group piled into the large room filled with medical supplies. The doctor was beaming, itching to hold a scalpel. The larger man behind him held him together by his shoulders.

The room, like any other medical bay, had many instruments only a licensed doctor could use skillfully. Six beds clean, not including the one in-use, were aligned together perfectly; cabinets with presumably medicines and supply were held, decorated the eastern wall; in front of the group was a large computer and a few supply closets. To the south of the crew was a a door leading to another wing of the medical bay; and extensive care unit which looks to have been out of use for a while.

The female Ludwig had heard earlier spoke again as she stepped out of the curtained area where the legs were. "Lucio, just forget it. We can just keep him awake for the twenty-four hours and he'll fine."

"You sure? I can just call Mei down here and-" The boy, presumably Lucio, began. "We are not freezing him!" She sternly barked.

The female doctor turned her full attention to the newcomers, a warm smile now on her face.

"Everyone, this Dr-"

"Angela?" Misha asked aloud.

The warm smile quickly dissipated as she took a look around her. She went wide eyed. "No." She simply said. "Jack did this purpose."

"Angela, love?" Lena took a peek at the Swiss, dumbfounded on her "greeting".

"Nein." She backed away "Not again. I refuse to work in the same building as my father. Lucio you deal with this for me."

"What…?" Said boy chimed.

"It was one time." Ludwig whined, crossing his arms.

"Nein, nicht schon wieder!" Angela yelled across the room. "I wasn't even two days into my residence and I was suspended!" Angela turned on her heel and stormed off.

The German man shook his head and rolled his eyes. The others behind him tried not to laugh at the situation.

"I'm very lost. What the heck is going on here?" Lucio asked.

"I never know what's going on!" Lucio stood and pushed the curtains back to seal the madman away. "I can still talk! Yoohoo!" Ignoring the man behind the curtains, Lucio stood up and ventured to the supply closet Angela was hiding in. Soon after Ludwig followed, Misha in tow.

The Brazilian doctor knocked on the door, deadpanning. "I need the closet for medical stuff, boo. Not mental breakdowns."

"Nein." She yelled back.

"At least hand me a syringe." A few minutes later, a hand popped out delivering what the young man needed. As he was about to take the syringe from her, he instead grabbed Angela's wrist, pulling her out.

"Deal with your daddy issues so you can help me the Rat." Lucio walked away, tiredness laced in his voice.

The Swiss doctor groaned in annoyance, about ready to go back into the closet. A larger hand stopped her dead in her tracks, shutting the door before she could even get a strand of hair in.

She whipped around giving a pleading expression. The others caught wind of the situation and decided to depart. Lena stayed to see how the scene would play.

"Angela," Misha started, his deep voice low yet sweet. "You are with Overwatch again?" He asked.

She sighed, "I answered Winston's recall."

"We thought you were in St. Gallen working in an aid camp!" Ludwig stepped in. "You lied!"

"I was in an aid camp. I got a letter from a…. old friend. He told me of Winston's message. I thought, and we both answered."

"You left without telling your fathers anything!" The German doctor crossed his arms in agitation.

"I was told not to say a word-"

"You could have been dead." Misha sternly put.

"And I'm clearly not," She pushed past the two men and made her way to the still laughing curtain. "I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions."

As she opened the curtains up, she demanded for the man to calm down. She took out a small light to attempt to examine his eyes, trying to avoid any more confrontation.

"We haven't seen you in person for the past three years, Angela."

She ignored him.

"Love?" Lena stepped forward, detesting the idea of a family conflict. "Talk to your dads. My family hasn't since me since the accident. Yours haven't seen you for only a few years. Don't go down my path."

"I've never met my dad." The rat deadpanned.

"Shut up, Jamison." Lena glared.

Once again, Angela groaned.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see her dads, it's just that she hadn't seen them for so long. She missed birthdays and holidays, choosing to spend them with others to avoid telling her family of her mistakes.

She spun around and found her parental figures looking both annoyed and saddened for their daughter.

"Papa, Papi…. I… I'm sorry, okay?" She apologized. "Because of all the Talon shit going on, I never had time to see you guys. They attacked so many places causing so much damage and harm and I went to said places to help the overflowing hospitals."

Misha embraced his daughter in a moderately tight hug. Soon after, Ludwig, not being the hugging type, placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her that everything was alright.

Back in the commander's office, Jack and Winston reviewed the meeting over.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was shorter. I had to do A LOT of make up work this week so I couldn't write much. I will definitely be missing this Sunday's, next Thursday's, and(possibly) next Sunday's update. I have at least 2 senior finals to take next week and then after that I have less than a week for graduation. I have a slightly busy schedule, but I am going to try and make it work to at least write 3 new chapters.** **The chapter was supposed to carry on longer, talking more in depth about Talon and australium, but again, I got too busy to write.** **Also today is my birthday! Finally 19!!** **.** **.** **I feel no difference.**


	5. Update wheres the next chapter?

I am still writing FG, however I've moved to Tennessee since the last update, which means I am now in the Great Smokey Mountains.

...which also means I have limited service because I'm in the mountains...

We've yet to get an actual house due to none being in our money range so we're in a hotel/apartment complex that, of course, does not provide wifi. I'm waiting for a stable more secure connection to update the story. I write it all in google docs to access it wherever, but its a bit finicky because of the service here. I'm trying my best to write it as is, believe me! So I'm just mainly drawing in the mean time(you can check out my deviantart _Captaintraditional_ to cover for the lack of story updates, lol) while also writing short notes for future chapters.

See you next _actual_ update!

-TaurusDoodles


End file.
